Kanzaki has returned: Revenge!
by Euna
Summary: Summary: A very intelligent student, Urumi Kanzaki has decided to go back to school again. She then finds out that there is a new teacher, Eikichi Onizuka (who she really really hates), with the help of Yoshito kikuchi ( a fellow genius), they put pranks


Chapter 1: Onizuka, the new teacher

Day:1 Monday

Onizuka telling the story of the missing shio mai.

"then he opened again…" onizuka continued the story.

"Okay, now what are you talking about?" murai asked angrily.

"Why don't you like my story?" Onizuka asked with face so dumb.

Someone entered the room.

"Sensei! Sensei! The Science lab is on fire!" a student said surprisingly.

"What! really? Okay I'll go there" Onizuka said while picking his nose.

"Urumi has returned" Yoshita said to himself.

"What urumi Kanzaki?" Murai asked.

Day 2: Tuesday

"did you heard?" A student asked to her friend.

"Heard what?" Another student replied.

"Kanzaki has returned" the student whispering to her friend

"Really? So she's the one behind the explosion of the lab, the bike tragedy and the broken cresta yesterday!" student saying surprisingly.

"Yup! I think that cresta is owned by the principal" Student whispering.

"The principal is always daydreaming about his happy family to be bought back by his precious Cresta" Student replied.

Students laugh

Hallway

"So you've decided to go back?" kikuchi asked.

"Ya, It was so boring at our house and I was also informed that there is a new teacher, Onizuka …right?" Urumi replied.

"Yes, to be honest the class is really enjoying his lessons"

"Is that so? Hmm..well his fun days are over".

"so tell me, why do you hate teachers so much? Kikuchi asked wondering.

"All the teachers are the same!" urumi said angrily

"anyway I just want to have fun! … so will you help mo get revenge to all the teachers, Huh, Yoshito?" urumi asked

"Well I am not on Onizuka's side" yoshito replied.

"I'll take that as a yes!" then smiles.

Day 3: wenesday

Announcement:

Mr.Onizuka has something to announce:

"I did'nt make any announcement!" Onizuka saying to himself.

… Hi! There everybody this is Eikichi Onizuka, 22 Single. how are you all doing out there? Did you have some fun?Me? I was at the club where all the girls are dringking with me, then I went to this damn school and broke the principal's cresta!well I have fun last night!

"I did'nt make such things…." Onizuka said ot his class

Everyone was shocked the announcement was heard in all the classes in the school.All the students at the class of Onizuka laugh out loud!

" oh my, I think I am sleepwalking again?" Onizuka said to himself.

(Dissmissal)

"Yoshito, did the principal went to that stupid monkey?" Urumi asked Yoshito.

"yes, he deducted the repairing fee to Onizuka's Salary" Kikuchi replied.

" You sure did a pretty job"

"Well it was you' re idea after all, and that was so easy"

"Let's see if he can handle the next one"

Day 4: Thursday

Bullettin board:

Somebody stole all the girls undies from the cabinet last night, who could that be? Don't worry we are trying to hack the security camera and see if the camerahas recorded the crime! The video will be played at the cinema room, so please be there at exactly 4:00 p.m thank you!

"Why would somebody stole girls underwears?"

"whoever that is he must be so desperate"

4:00

Cinema room

Everyone was shocked when they saw Onizuka stealing the undies! Onizuka was shocked as well, he was'nt the one behind all these.

Day 5: Fiday

"kanzaki's pranks are sure a re working!" Murai said

"I'm sure he's gonna be fired this time!"

All the students has been assembled in the main hall to discuss about Onizuka's bahaivor

"You've done too far Onizuka! Now you have rulen the school's reputation!" the

principal said angrily.

"don't worry I'll leave the school as soon as I can" Onizuka replied.

"….Onizuka did nothing!" Kikuchi Joined the conversation.

"Ki-ki-kikuchi why?" Urumi asked herself

"I was the one responsible for all of these , I edited the video the announcement! I'll pay all the damages I made just don't fire Onizuka! He has done no wrong!" Kikuchi continued.

Dissmisal

"Why did you tell kikuchi? Urumi asked.

"I was wrong Onizuka is really something! Last night….. I was editing his face to a bold man surrounded by naked girls then suddenly ….. he saw me , I was shocked! I thought he will kick me out or fight me …….. but instead , he put his hand on my shoulder then he said; 'so you're the one behind all these , do you really wanted me to leave this school, why did'nt you said so ….don't worry if you are that eager to make me quit this job then I'll resign as soon as I can' " 

"Okay fine! Do whatever you want! I'll blackmail Onizuka myself!" Urumi shouted.

"Urumi…. I really like you" Yoshito said

"Shut up!" urumi was surprised.

From day 8 to day 12 Kanzaki pulls diff. pranks to onizuka

Day 13: Saturday

Urumi walking to the streets

"Hey, pretty lady are you alone" A man asked.

"come'on guys let's entertain this young one!" Another man said.

The group of guys hold the hands of urumi and hold her tight.

"Let go of me!" Urumi shouted.

The men bought urumi to their hideout.

Suddenly Onizuka pass bey, and saw Kanzaki being harrased by a goup of drunk men.

"hey guys what are you doing there?" Onizuka asked.

"none of you're business!" A man replied.

"Onizuka?" Kanzaki interrupped.

"so you knew each other." Another man asked.

" Me? I don't know that girl" Onizuka replied.

"you Idiot, Help me!" Urumi said angrily.

" Can I hear that again?" Onizuka asked urumi.

"Just help me darn head!' Kanzaki shouted.

Onizuka beat up the guys, but a man took a gun out of his pants then points it to urumi

"if you took another step I'm going to shoot this girls head" the men threatened.

Onizuka took another step, the man shoots his gun.

"You idiot why did you took another step?" kanzaki shouted!

Onizuka ran fast to urumi, onizuka has been shot!

"Oh, my god his dead!" then the man ran fast.

Kanzaki was shocked

"you idiot! Why did you risk your life for me?" Urumi asked.

"…cuz you're my student, my obligation! And besides …. I care about you!" Onizuka replied.

"…. Nobody risk his life for me…." Kanzaki said to herself.

The next day

"What's the matter, kanzaki?" Miyabi asked Urumi.

"……O-O-Oni-oni-onizuka…he….he…..' urumi replied anxiously.

"What happened to that monkey guy?" miyabi asked.

"He's dead!" Kanzaki shouted.

"What whose dead?" a voice interrupted.

"You're alive?" kanzaki asked surprisingly.

"What you thought I was dead, I used protection.. I always carry it with me" Onizuka replied.

"you stupid monkey! You lied!" kanzaki said happily.

"Wait a minute I was never dead!" Onizuka replied.

Ever since that day, urumi naver play pranks on Onizuka she realizes that Onizuka was really something.

to be continued


End file.
